What do you say to taking chances?
by Beadi07
Summary: What if the glee club never existed? Would Rachel and Finn fall in love and be together or not? My first fic. Depends on the readers whether I continue or not. If I do, we'll see Jessy coming up. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Just had an inspiration to write this fic. My first one so be kind. It depends on the readers whether I continue writing it or not. Reviews are welcome. **

**P.S. I don't own Glee or any characters or songs mentioned here.**

**P.P.S. Please don't mind if you come across any mistakes, just tell me about them, English is not my native language.**

Of course he caught her eye. How could he not? He caught every girl's eye, even those who had boyfriends secretly dreamed of him, but she was the girl with the fewest chances to get him as a date or even as a friend. He was Finn Hudson, the star quarterback, the most handsome guy at school, with his puppy dog look in his amber screwed-up eyes and crooked smile. He had everything a boy could ever wish – a perfect girlfriend, the Cheerios' captain Quinn Fabray, fame and respect, lots of friends and admirers, a possible future as a highly paid football player

But she, Rachel Berry, was just "a small town girl, living in a lonely world", as the famous song said, however "the midnight train" will not take her anywhere, it will take her straight to NYC, to Broadway, to fame. She knew that she was very very talented and ambitious and that mixture of talent, self-confidence and ambitions was going to make her one of the greatest Broadway actresses of her generation and maybe of all times, she knew that for sure. But no matter how strong her faith in herself was, she couldn't help but feel lonely and miserable at times. For now she was not famous nor rich nor happy – she didn't have a boyfriend, she didn't have friends except for Kurt and Mercedes, but although they had the same passion – music, they had their own lives and couldn't spend all the time with her, and what was the worst for her – she was considered a loser and a freak at school and was used to getting her weekly portion of facial slushies from the high and mighties of McKinley.

She hoped that by the beginning of her second year in high school they would get tired of treating her like that and find other victims, but they dashed her hopes on the very second day when after the second class she all of sudden felt strawberry slushie roughly meet her face. When she rubbed her eyes open she saw (like she expected) that bunch of stupid footballers with their lead Noah Puckerman with an empty glass.

- Hey, you, Hobbit! Sorry, did I just spoil that sexy sweater with a unicorn? – that "joke" earned him laughs and cheers from his friends and so they left in search of other losers and leaving Rachel burning with anger and holding the tears that were ready to slid down her cheeks. She rushed to the bathrooms to clean up her face and hair. Oh, she couldn't express how much she hated these imbeciles! She was usually strong and took all this treatment and mockery with her head held up high, but this time was different somehow – maybe because she didn't expect them to do this right after the beginning of the year or maybe because she just had an amazing summer and was sad she had to return to her harsh school reality. Anyway she could no longer hold back the tears but she didn't want anyone to see her crying so she stormed out and rushed to the parking lot to her car, to stay alone until she felt better.

Finn was whistling some tune as he was walking to his truck. Earlier that day he went to the school nurse pretending he had a toothache and she let him miss the remaining classes and go see a doctor and he was now thinking of how he was going to spend his free time today when suddenly he heard someone singing:

_...and I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me now_

Finn froze where he stood two meters away from his car and the keys to it in hand. He knew this song by heart, this was his Mom's favourite one and he'd heard it at least 2 million times, and he could easily tell this was not Celine Dion singing. The voice was different but still deep and wonderful and full of emotions. He went slowly towards the source of the sound wanting to satisfy his curiosity. Finally he saw that the door of one of the cars was open and inside sat a brunette with her eyes closed and singing. He had never seen her before and decided to find a place where she couldn't see him if she opened her eyes so as not to startle her but he was still close enough to hear her. When he heard her sing the last line "_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me no-o-o-o-o-o-ow_" he saw her open her eyes and they were swollen and reddened, as if she had been crying. At first he just wanted to leave quietly but then decided against it and made his presence known by clearing his throat and approached her.

Rachel's eyes widened upon seeing Finn walking in her direction. Instinctively she looked at herself in the mirror and realized it was a pitiful sight – no make-up, red eyes, tear-stained cheeks, still wet hair in an awful mess. And had she barely wiped away the tears when Finn came up and leaned on the open door of her car.

- Hi. – He said with a shy and worried smile.

- Hi. – This was their first conversation in two years and she was really nervous. Has he heard me sing?

- I was passing by and heard you sing.

- Oh...erm...I thought there's nobody here at this time. There are 2 classes remaining. – She commented sheepishly, waiting for his verdict about her song.

- I know that song, it's my Mom's favourite. And you know what – you are better than Celine Dion. You have a marvellous voice.

Rachel blushed like a rose to these words. She looked down at the wheel she was holding so tightly that her knuckles went white.

- I'm Finn Hudson by the way. And you are...

- I know you. I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry.

- Nice to meet you. Are you new in this school?

At this question she looked up him raising one eyebrow wondering whether he was kidding or he really thought she was a new student here. By the way he was looking at her she could tell that he was NOT kidding. He didn't even recognize her. Her face fell and she bit her lower lip. One thing was to know that Finn Hudson never laid his eyes on her, but another thing was to hear him actually confirm her thought. It hurt and she couldn't understand why. But she quickly composed herself and answered.

- Well...actually, no - I'm not new, I've been here last year too.

Now it was Finn's turn to feel embarrassed. She is in the same year as he and he had never seen her. He thought that he knew all pretty girls from this school. Yes, she's pretty, even beautiful, he thought while they were talking. Not in the common meaning of the word "beautiful" but in her peculiar way. Quinn had a beauty that everyone saw immediately – slim body, natural blond hair, blue eyes, small nose. But Rachel was special. There was something charming and tantalizing about the way the tip of her nose winced upon hearing his stupid question about her being new here, the way her kind big brown eyes shone when they talked, the way her full and soft lips curled into a smile when he complimented her on the song.

But then he drew his attention back to her eyes. She had been crying, he was sure and he needed to know why.

- Rachel, what's wrong? You've been crying? – This sounded more like a statement than a question.

- I'm ok...- She trailed off, not wanting to tell him about the slushie and Noah. She'd sound like a tattletale.

- Look, I may be not a genius in studies, but I can see when a girl is sad. It's like my sixth sense. And you are sad.

She stubbornly avoided his eyes, not finding a way out of this awkward conversation. Finn understood that she is not giving up but neither is he. Suddenly he got it. The fact that he never saw her meant that she was not popular and he knew what happened to those who do not fit in the so-called "high society" of this school.

- Slushie?

Rachel looked at him in astonishment. Maybe she had left some of the slushie on he face or hair?

- Your wet hair, no make-up, you sitting here all alone. Was that Puck? – Finn said, as if reading her mind. She nodded, with tears starting to gather in her eyes. Finn sighed. Puck was his best friend and was not actually a bad guy but he for some reason got it into his head that he had to bully almost everyone to keep his reputation. Finn didn't mind when he did it to some jerks like Ben Israel or the captain of the hockey team, but he really wanted to kick Noah's ass when he treated some innocent students like this for just being not like him. And imagining him throwing a slushie into Rachel's face really made him enraged. She was so tiny and defenceless! How could Puck do it? Finn failed to find any words that could make her feel better so he just came up closer and hugged her. This was not a very comfortable hug because he had to bend near her car and she was still sitting straight in front of the wheel. Rachel at first was dumbfounded by his actions and could not even move, but then she turned to face him and hugged him back, all the tears flooding his t-shirt.

- Shh...It's ok now. – Was all Finn could utter. He patted her on her back, inhaling the shampoo that smelled of berry and she just clung more tightly to him. When she finally felt that the tears subsided, she slowly pulled away from him.

- You feel better now? – He looked at her with worry in his eyes, but she avoided his gaze once again. She never lets anyone see her cry and now there she was – crying on the shoulder of the Number 1 of McKinley High. What the hell is going on with you, Rach?

- Yeah...th-thanks. I'm sorry...I am usually not such a crybaby, but...well, thank you anyway. I'd better drive home now. Bye, see ya. – Rachel babbled quickly and drove from the parking.

- Bye. – Finn said to the leaving car. He still couldn't analyse what has just happened. So he shrugged off all the confusing thoughts and went to his truck happy that he had helped that cute girl with a marvellous voice.

* * *

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, what do you think? Should I continue? Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II.**

Rachel couldn't believe in what had happened to her that day. It was like in a dream. She could still smell Finn's perfume on her clothes. Rachel couldn't stop thinking about him although she realized that nothing could ever happen between №1 Star and №1 loser. But there was a quiet voice in her head that kept telling her that it was the start of something new in her life, though she wasn't sure of what exactly. So she decided not to rack her brains about this anymore and concentrate on rehearsing some songs and dialogues, no matter how hard it was not to think about Finn.

The next day was the first day in 2 years when Rachel was really eager to go to school. She was excited and couldn't wait to see Finn again. She understood that in fact nothing special happened yesterday – he just comforted a crying girl because he was kind and not like his friends, and Rachel wasn't expecting him to greet her in the hall or talk to her, maybe he already forgot her, but again that stubborn voice in her head told her not to be a complete pessimist. And that voice gave her a false hope – in reality Rachel only caught a few glimpses of Finn, and he only passed by once but didn't even look at her, or so she thought.

Almost a week passed and nothing changed, well, only that she somehow managed to escape slushies all that time. Finn still paid no attention to her and she finally labelled herself as "naïve little girl" and stopped dreaming about him. But by some quirk of fate as soon as she did it, he came into her life again. One day she was walking along the hall towards her locker deep in her thoughts, with a music book in her hands, and suddenly was pushed fiercely towards the lockers, hitting it with her shoulder and falling down. When she got over the pain and looked up she saw (Guess who?) Puckerman and the football team bursting out laughing. Her shoulder hurt a lot, but what hurt the most was that Finn was among them. Although he wasn't laughing either did he try to help her get up or say something in her defence. He's just standing here looking at her. Oh, maybe she called him a kind person way too early. Then all the dumbasses left still laughing but Finn says he had forgotten something and stays behind. When the team is nowhere to be seen, he hunkers down and tries to help Rachel collect the scattered sheets of paper from her notebook but she refuses his help and abruptly stands up wincing in pain.

- Rachel, I... – Finn started picking the words but she cut him off.

- Oh, you remember my name? Wow, I'm pleased. Finn, don't say anything. I understand. They're your friends and I'm...just an ordinary girl.

- Rach, you don't get it...

- I GET IT! You didn't stand up for me because you care for your reputation and popularity and you're afraid that anyone will see you talking to a loser like me. And by the way you are looking around nervously I see that I'm right. I don't care. I'm used to it. And I don't need a protector. I'm only sad because I thought I saw something good in you, but I was wrong. Forget me and don't mess up my life.

With that she turned on her heels and left not noticing a piece of paper that she forgot to pick up. Finn picked it up but had no time to read it as he was already late for the training so he stuck it into his pocket planning to read it later. In the evening at home he unfolded the paper and saw that it was a song titled "Get it right". It was an unfamiliar song so he searched the text in Google but there were no results found. It turned out that Rachel not only had a beautiful voice but was also a songwriter. His admiration for her grew as he himself liked to sing (though he would never admit it to anyone) and he could guess how hard it is to write a song. Then he remembered that Rachel was angry with him and it made him feel bad. He always felt that he didn't belong with this group of students who behaved like douches to keep their reputation but he had to pretend he was one of them because he was a star at school and he did care for his popularity and reputation. Rachel was totally right, she was on to him at once, but Finn came to like her and wanted to be her friend but he couldn't show it at school. It was like a vicious circle. Finn went to bed that night but couldn't fall asleep thinking about how he could get it right with Rachel because she was an extraordinary person.

All next day Finn was looking for Rachel to talk to her but he couldn't find her anywhere. He even went to the parking, but she wasn't in her car. After classes he ran to the parking again and saw Rachel drive away. Finn got into his car as quickly as he could and followed Rachel. It crossed his mind that he was like a stalker or a detective now, but he didn't care. In 20 minutes Rachel parked near a two-storey house and came in. Finn assumed it was her home and memorized the number of the house and the street and hurried to Quinn's house where he had to pick her up for a date. At seven o'clock he walked his girlfriend home and drove to a store and bought a box of chocolates with the taste of blueberries. Finn smiled as he remembered Rachel's last name and the smell of her hair; she probably really liked all types of berries.

Thirty minutes later he was sitting in his car outside her house being extremely nervous to get out and knock on her door. Having spent about 5 minutes inside, Finn finally got up the nerve and knocked. He shifted from foot to foot waiting for the door to open and when it finally does, he is at a loss for words – in front of him there stood Rachel with her hair in a ponytail, wearing grey knickers and a blue tube top that exposed part of her breasts. She was so lovely and pretty in these simply but homely clothes that Finn immediately forgot the apologetic speech that he had prepared. But then he noticed that Rachel was pressing a packet with ice onto her shoulder and it brought him back to reality.

- Finn? – Rachel obviously looked bewildered.

- Erm...I...Rachel, can we talk?

- S-sure. Wanna come in?

Rachel led him to the living-room. It was a rather spacious room, with a piano near the window, a sofa, a TV that Rachel was watching before he came, armchairs, a bookcase, a coffee table with some magazines on it and a few other things that made this room very comfortable. Finn was looking curiously at the pictures on the wall and on the bookcase – there were photos of little Rachel in a ballet class, Rachel singing, Rachel with her dads and also of Rachel with Kurt and Mercedes. Finn couldn't help but smile upon seeing all these pictures – Rachel seemed so happy on them.

- Do you want tea or coffee or coca-cola? – Rachel asked trying to hide her bewilderment behind hospitality.

- Coke, thanks.

Rachel fetched a bottle of coke for Finn and a bottle of water for herself and invited Finn to sit with her on the sofa.

- You wanted to talk...

- Yeah...but, please, don't interrupt me, or I'll forget what I wanted to say and say something stupid. (Rachel nodded, intrigued). I wanted to apologize for being such an ass yesterday. You were right about me, I didn't stand up for you because the guys were there and they would have started making fun of me if I helped you. But don't think I'm such a bad person, I wanted to help you and kick their asses for pushing you but...I hate it when they offend other students to have fun, especially girls, especially you. You are not an ordinary girl for sure and I like you and I want to be your friend but they wouldn't understand it. I don't know what to do. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? That's important for me.

- Finn...I understand...this stupid "class division" in this school makes me sick but we cannot do anything about it. I'm sorry too for being so harsh with you and saying those things to you I was angry and...Of course I forgive you. I like y...I'd like to be your friend you too.

- Great! Oh, you took a load off my mind. I couldn't sleep last night thinking about the look on your face when I didn't help you. So we are now sort of secret friends?

- I guess so.

- Shit, I forgot something. This is for you. – Finn took out a parcel and handed it to Rachel.

- For me? Thank you! – She unfolded it and saw the box of chocolates and a sheet of paper that was attached to it. It was her song.

- You forgot it yesterday on the floor...

- Did you read it?

Finn scratched his head and made a guilty look.

- You wrote it, didn't you?

- Well...yes, but it's not finished and I haven't practiced it a lot.

- You can practice it now...

- WHAT?

- I love your voice and this song is amazing and I'd like to ask you to sing it now...to me.

- Finn, I'm not ready and it's very raw...

-Oh, Rachel, please! Do I have to beg you on one knee to sing? – And he was about to stand on one knee but Rachel stopped him.

- All right, all right! But don't throw tomatoes in me!

Rachel did sing and Finn started admiring her even more than he did previously. She was a genius. When she finished, he applauded loudly and asked her to sing one more time but this time she refused and she stood her ground. Then they talked a lot, well, she talked most of the time and he just listened, about music, her dreams, Barbra Streisand, Broadway and so on. Overnight they became close friends and this surprised both of them.

- Does it hurt? – Finn asked pointing to the spot on her shoulder, to which she was pressing ice.

- No...Well, yes, just a little.

- Show me.

Rachel unwillingly took the ice away and Finn froze – there was a dark-blue 3,5-inch bruise there. She has such a strong character, he thought, of course it hurts like hell, but she doesn't want to tell me. He felt so many emotions at once – hurt, anger, pity, guilt...

- I know a method to take the pain away. When I was a little boy, my Mom used to resort to it whenever I got hurt.

- What's it?

Finn didn't answer but leaned down and kissed the bruise lightly.

- Still hurts?

Rachel nodded. Then Finn started kissing the bruise again, now covering every smallest part of it with his lips.

- Better?

- Much better...

They were looking at each other and Finn felt that he was lost in Rachel's eyes and all he wanted was to kiss her right now. But once he leaned down and his lips were just a few inches away from hers, Rachel's mobile rang. "Noooooooooo!" she thought but answered.

- Yes, Dad. All right. No. Ok. See you. – Rachel hung up and turned to Finn. The moment was gone.

- Well, I'd better go. It's late and I have an important match tomorrow. Will you come to see me there?

- Not likely...I have to practice a lot and I don't know anything about football.

- It's OK. But if you feel like coming, you're welcome.

An awkward silence fell between them.

- Rach, I almost forgot – I don't have your number. – They exchanged numbers.

- Do I put it down under the name "Barbra Streisand № 2"? – Rachel smiled - she liked it when he complimented her on her voice.

- See you someday after school. Good night.

- Text me anytime. Sleep tight, Rachel. – Finn bent down and kissed her. On the cheek. Rachel's heart filled with joy. Finn got in the car and waved to Rachel who was still standing on the doorstep. She kept standing there for some time after he left and then came in with a sigh.

**Do you like it? Looking forward to REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III.**

Two days passed since Finn and Rachel became friends but they haven't texted each other for some reason. Rachel saw him regularly during breaks and he ignored her, but now she didn't mind it because they both new the truth. On the third day she received a curious sms from him: "The wolves have gone on the prowl. Watch out – slushie alert! Finn. =)". Rachel hid in one of the girls' bathrooms and stayed there until the break was over. She replied:

- "Thanx! What are you doing after school?"

- "U're welcome. Nothing, why?"

- "I thought we might go on a picnic to the park :)"

- "I'm on! In the park at 5pm?"

- "Deal! I got the food".

At 4.50 Finn was already there waiting for Rachel but she came up only at 5.20.

- Sorry! I got stuck in a store where I was buying food - some Grannie was looking for her purse very very slowly and the people from the queue even offered her money so that she would pay and leave but she kept searching... – She gasped.

- It's ok, Rachel, calm down. Let's go. I've got ice-cream.

They found a perfect place under a chestnut from where almost the whole park could be seen and Finn spread out a big beach towel on the grass and they sat down.

- Wow, it's so beautiful here. All right, let's see what I've got – sandwiches with meat and grilled sausages, vegan sandwiches, French fries, beer, coca-cola, apples, grapes and some home-made cookies. – Rachel enumerated the contents of her basket.

- Vegan sandwiches? Beer?

- Well, I'm vegan but I pretty sure that you are not, so I made sandwiches with meat for you...and beer is also for you if you like it.

- I'm impressed; you made them specially for me. Thank you!

- No, thank you – you saved me from slushie today, remember?

- From now on I'll try to save you from them all the time. I become sort of a traitor doing this but I don't care because only you know about it and...

- ...and I won't tell anyone. Now get down to the sandwiches, I'm almost sure they are not poisoned.

They were eating for some time when Finn said:

- Rach, it is yummy! The best sandwich I've ever eaten. And you're the first person who made it for me, except for my mother.

Rachel blushed and turned away to hide her smile.

- I'm glad you like it. Wait, doesn't your girlfriend make you sandwiches when you go on picnics?

- You know...we don't go on picnics with Quinn. She says it's too down-to-earth and her brand clothes aren't meant for this. And how did you learn to cook?

- Shows about cuisine are now very popular so I thought that if when I become a star I'm invited to such a show, I'll give a good account of myself there.

- You're so sure that you'll be a star?

- Yes, I'm sure. That's the only way I can make the way to the top – be strong and confident. So how was your match?

- You're really interested in that?

- Yeah, why not?

- Quinn doesn...oh, never mind. Well, we got smashed, like almost always.

- I'm sorry...

- Don't be. We suck and nothing can change it. These footballers only pretend being cool but on the field they play like little girls.

This time Rachel was the listener – Finn told her about his life, his Dad, his lack of faith in himself and there was only one theme he was shying – Quinn, and Rachel understood that everything was not as perfect between the two as it seemed.

- How do you spend your free time? I mean when you are not with Quinn, nor playing football, nor helping your mother.

- Can you promise you won't tell anyone?

- I swear.

- I play drums and guitar and sing. A little. - No sooner had he said it he regretted doing this because Rachel immediately asked him to sing for her.

- No no no, Rachel, seriously, I'm not such a good singer. And I'd better eat a vegan sandwich than sing in front of a young Barbra Streisand.

- Oh, Finn, please! Look, there's nobody around and I won't laugh I promise.

- No way, don't make me do it.

- Then how about a duet? You'll only have to sing a part of a song. Choose any song.

- There's no way that you'll give up, is there? – Rachel beamed and waited for him to pick a song.

- What do you thing about "Faithfully" by Journey?

- I love that song! Hit it!

As they were singing, Finn forgot all his fears; maybe it was that he was doing what he really loved that made him more confident, or maybe it was Rachel's tiny hand that was holding his all the time.

- Finn, you underestimate yourself! You're wonderful, I'm telling you! You need to train more often and you'll be perfect. We should do more duets together. Of course Kurt is also a great singer but his voice is so high that we sing mostly ladies' parts with him, and you can sing males' parts! – Rachel said enthusiastically.

Finn replied nothing but smiled at how Rachel changed when it came to music – she was radiating joy and lots of emotions he couldn't perceive, and seeing her like this made his heart melt with happiness. All his problems at school and with Quinn seemed to fade into insignificance at that moment. Then he suddenly realized that they were still holding hands with Rachel and thought that it was a bit inappropriate as long as she was not his girlfriend, however he didn't pull away and even squeezed hers tenderly but she didn't notice it as she was so much carried away by her speech about what songs they should sing.

They took no note of the quickly passing time and only became aware of it when it got dark. Unwillingly they packed up and headed to their cars.

- Rachel, I had a great time today, thank you.

- So did I. Well, see you at school. – She turned around but Finn stopped her with his hand on her wrist.

- Wait...erm, what do you think about us hanging out tomorrow?

- I cannot, I'm meeting Kurt and Mercedes, we have our weekly movie night...

- Oh...then maybe on Saturday?

- Deal! Where and at what time?

- Let it be a surprise.

- Hum...actually I don't like surprises, but OK, I hope I will like it.

- You will. Good night. – He gave Rachel a peck on the cheek, opened the door of the car for her and watched her drive away.

That evening Finn once again couldn't fall asleep, and once again he was thinking about Rachel. Talking to her about his life, his thoughts was so easy and he liked the way he felt when he was with her. She was not like Quinn, and in this comparison Rachel was winning, although it was strange since it was Quinn who was his girlfriend and he has known her for more than 2 years and he talked to Rachel only 3 times. Quinn was his first love and he still loved her, but now she was not the young girl he fell in love 2 years ago and he felt that they were growing apart more and more each day; she spent most of her time shopping with her friends and gossiping about everyone who they don't like. And when she was with Finn, she only talked about recent rumours, new trends in clothes, diets and so on, moreover she had never been to any of his football games – once the cheerleaders performed their dance before the match, they all left the field without any interest in the outcome of the game. But Rachel seemed interested in it, although she had no idea what football was about, she liked to know what he thought and what he wanted, he felt free to talk about everything with her and she never had that bored look on her face that Quinn always got when he tried to talk about something she was not interested in. He even started thinking that she was dating him because he was popular in McKinley...

"Oh, fuck, where do these thoughts come from? Quinn is dating me because she loves me and I love her, that's it. And Rachel is a really nice and cute girl but she's my friend and it's great to spend time with her and I don't want anything to ruin our friendship." - He said aloud.

"And she doesn't have a boyfriend..." – an unfamiliar voice commented in his mind.

"I don't care. I like her, but I have Quinn..."

"But Rachel is so special and doesn't care whether you are a star or not. You can be yourself with her."

"Stop it!" But that voice wouldn't shut up and Finn woke up next morning with a headache and his mind in an awful turmoil.

**I hope you liked it :) **

**Review, please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the delay, I had to work on my Spanish and had no time to continue with this story.**

**But better late than never, right? =)**

**I haven't got a beta reader yet, but I will for the next chapter.**

**P.S. A BIT OF JESSE IN THIS CHAPTER! I have to warn that I like Jesse and I'm not gonna portray him as a cruel and selfish jerk. **

**Chapter IV.**

The picnic seemed to have been the turning point in Finn-Rachel's friendship. They began spending all their free time after school together, except for the days when either of them had some other business to do. No uneasiness was left between them and they were very sincere with each other talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Rachel learnt how Finn felt about his popularity at school, his loss at what future to choose and about Quinn. Her suspicions that everything was not so perfect between the couple were backed up and she couldn't but feel a bit happy because of that, although as a friend she should sympathize with him. And Finn in his turn understood that in spite of all the self-confidence and the I-don't-care-what-you-think attitude, inside Rachel was a very fragile and lonely girl and he made it his aim to be her best friend, support and comfort her whenever she needed him.

At school they acted like complete strangers and didn't even text each other except for the times when Finn warned Rachel about "slushie alert". But after school the two were inseparable – they went cycling to the suburbs of the town, swam in the river when the weather was good, went to the movies and did lots of other insignificant things that friends do. But most of all they liked the picnics in the park, they always went to the same chestnut where their first picnic took place, it became "their place". There Rachel gave Finn singing lessons, and Finn taught Rachel how to play football, well, not to play, but to catch and throw the ball and told her about the strategy of the game. In his mind Finn was often replaying the look on Rachel's face when he told her that he had never seen "Funny girl". Upon hearing it she grabbed him by the hand and in few minutes they were sitting on the couch in her living-room with popcorn and watching the movie. Finn didn't really like it, but of course he wouldn't tell her, and when he felt bored during the movie he looked at Rachel and couldn't but smile at her – she was totally captured by the film, although he was sure she had seen it a million times, she was silently repeating every word the actors said and only her lips gave her away and when Barbra Streisand was singing Rachel was singing along with her. "She's (Rachel, not Barbra) one in a million" – Finn thought for the 1000th time.

One night Finn invited Rachel to go to the park and watch the stars and she gladly accepted the invitation.

- Do you know that if you make a wish upon a shooting star it will surely come true? – Finn asked while they were lying on his beach towel and looking at the sky.

- Really? I never knew it. Then I won't go home until I see such a star.

For several hours they waited and waited and waited for a star to fall and both felt sleepy when they saw one.

- Finally! I almost regretted telling you about the stars. We could have waited here the whole night. What wish did you make?

- Erm...I'm not sure whether it will come true if I tell you...

- Oh, come on! Tell me! – He made the puppy dog look that always worked perfectly when Rachel didn't want to tell him something.

- Finn, NO! Not that look! All right...I wished to sing a duet with Barbra Streisand in a musical on Broadway. – But that was not true. This was the first time that Rachel lied to Finn. In reality she wished that Finn would fall in love with her. She liked him since they met although he was so distant back then, but now they were very close and spent so much time together that she didn't notice how she fell in love with him. She couldn't understand when and how it happened but she knew it for sure and now Rachel Berry was head over heels in love with Finn. She fell asleep every night thinking of him and woke up every morning dreaming of the time after school when they would be together, even only as friends. It hurt to see him with Quinn every day and she had to bite her tongue several times because she was about to tell him "I love you", but Rachel was a great actress and never let her feelings for him be revealed. – And what did you wish for?

- Oh, I just wished that my Mom would find a man that she deserves. I don't want her to be hurt once again, she has suffered enough in her life and she cannot survive another heartbreak.

It was 5 a.m. when they left the park, and while Finn was driving Rachel home she was looking out of the window and kept silent. Finn thought that she was just tired like him but when he parked by her house and looked at her he saw that she was sound asleep. He couldn't help noticing how peaceful and beautiful she was like that and couldn't bring himself to wake her up, so he just lifted her up and headed for the entrance but as he was about to open the door it opened by itself and Finn met one of Rachel's dads face to face.

- Hi...urm...I'm Finn, Rachel's friend. She fell asleep in my car and I...

- Nice to meet you Finn, I'm Rachel's father, Leroy Berry. It's ok, her room is upstairs, the second door on the left. - With that he let Finn in and went for his daily jog.

Finn could have found Rachel's room even without Leroy's instructions because there was a sign plate on the door with Rachel's name and two gold stars on it. He smiled remembering her theory about the stars, entered the room, put Rachel on her bed, took off her shoes, covered her with the blanket and then took a look around. It was the first time that Finn saw her room and he liked it – there were photos and posters from Broadway musicals all over the walls, an exercycle, a big bed (too big for such a tiny girl like Rachel), a desk, a TV and a DVD, and on the bedside table there were photos similar to those in the living room except for some pictures that immediately caught Finn's eye – there were 3 photos of Rachel with a guy with curly hair and big blue eyes. On one photo they stood hugging and looking into each other's eyes, on the second one they were sitting on the shore of some lake, and that guy's arms were locked on Rachel's belly and on the third the guy was pressing a kiss to Rachel's cheek, very close to her lips. But what struck him most was that on each of these photos Rachel had the happiest smile on her face, he knew that smile that he loved so much and could recognize it even in the dark. Finn just stood there staring at these photos and feeling something he had never felt – jealousy. "Who's that guy? Is he her boyfriend? But she never told me she had a boyfriend. Did they break up? Then why does she keep these photos on her bedside table? Maybe they are just friends? But then why are they hugging and kissing?"- Questions with no answers went rushing through Finn's mind and he couldn't wake Rachel up now to ask her about this dude. He sighed – he understood that this night he wouldn't fall asleep, he'd be thinking about Rachel and this stranger. He could no longer stare at the photos, so he went up to her desk and wrote a note on a post-it piece of paper: "You fell asleep in my car and I brought you here. Met your dad Leroy, he's nice. Your room is awesome but I imagined it to be different. See you tomorrow in the park at "our place" at 6 p.m. P.S. You are my star. =) Finn." He stuck the paper to the clock on the bedside table and left, trying not to look at THE photos.

The next day at the hour agreed Rachel and Finn met in the park. Finn was about to ask her about the photos right away, but checked himself, because she would get suspicious, so he decided to wait for the right moment and it soon came.

- Now that you've seen my room you know how obsessed about Broadway I am...

- Yep, but I knew it. Hey! – She punched him in the shoulder. – I like the way you pursue your dream and I'm 100% sure that you'll be on Broadway one day.

- Thank you. It's just because I've had nothing to worry about except myself since childhood, I mean I had everything a child could only hanker, my Dads fulfilled all my wishes and I have wanted to be on Broadway since then and they had nothing against it and always encouraged me. It's the thing that I want most of all in my life and I am used to getting what I want. And you had a tough childhood, and now you have to take care of your Mom and all that stuff at school so it's no wonder you are lost now but...

- Rach, I don't wanna talk about it now, let's change the topic, please?

- Sorry...I always talk too much.

- It's ok. Um...Rachel, who's the guy on the photos on your bedside table? Is he your friend? You never told me about him...

Rachel looked at him wondering whether she heard some jealous notes in his voice or it was her imagination, but Finn put on a most casual look and she couldn't tell if she was right.

- Well...it's Jesse. Jesse . He's a friend, yeah, sort of. We met this summer when my Dads and I went to New York on vacation, we were sitting by him and his family on a musical and he turned out to be a Broadway-obsessed person like me. We...started dating, I guess. We never really talked about what is happening between us, we were just together almost all the summer...When my Dads' vacation was over, Jesse talked them into letting me go with his family and stay with them for the rest of the summer. But he lives in Florida...too far away...the summer with him was...the best summer ever. But nothing so good can last forever, right? When the time for me to leave came, we agreed on being friends and... – Rachel stopped talking and from the look in her eyes Finn could tell that now she was far far away from here, she was in Florida. She was deep in her thoughts, recalling everything that happened to her that summer – their movie nights, swimming in the lake at night, her hands ruffling his soft hair, his sweet kisses, their duets... However, they never made love, because although Rachel was madly in love with him, she knew that they would probably never meet again after this summer and she didn't want to make the mistake that had ruined the lives of so many girls. But she hadn't forgotten him; there was still a place in her heart for him.

- Do you miss him? – Finn's voice brought her back to reality.

- What? – She missed his question.

- Do you miss that Jesse?

- I do. Very much. I haven't heard from him since I left... – fortunately, Rachel was too concentrated on her own thoughts and didn't see Finn clenching his jaw and the look that expressed hurt and jealousy.

Finn tried to distract her from the thoughts about Jesse and asked her to sing something to him and it worked. Then they were lying on the grass watching the clouds and having fun guessing what this or that cloud looked like. As Finn's imagination was not as good as Rachel's she talked mostly and he soon lost the interest in the clouds and in everything except for...her.

- Oh, that one looks like a horse – here's the tail and the head and the crest. Wow, and the cloud over there lo... – she checked herself upon feeling Finn's stare.

- What? – She looked at him and got lost in his eyes. She had never seen such a look before, she didn't dare say that it showed love but surely something very close to it and this something literally took her breath away. Then all of a sudden Finn closed the distance between them and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He pulled away just for 2 inches and Rachel was afraid he would leave now but that didn't happen and in a few seconds she felt his hand curl around her waist and the other one caressing her cheek while her hands instinctively went up to wrap them around his neck and he kissed her again. The second kiss was deeper – Finn sucked at her lower lip for a while and then begged for entrance with his tongue. When Rachel's lips willingly parted and his tongue brushed against the inside of her cheek and her tongue she felt the notorious butterflies in the pit of her stomach and kissed Finn back tenderly yet passionately. But suddenly he pulled away, now he was a meter away from her with a guilty and horrified expression on his face. Rachel, with her lips swollen and her heart skipping a beat was trying to catch her breath and was about to ask Finn about the reason for his behaviour when he said:

- "I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. We cannot be friends anymore. I like spending time with you too much, I like you not as a friend and it's not right. It feels...I feel... I lose control when I'm with you and... Sorry..."

Saying this he walked, no, ran away, leaving Rachel with tears that immediately started trickling down her cheeks.

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am again, finally :) Read, enjoy and review! Love you.**

**Chapter V.**

After that saddest event in her life Rachel tried to contact Finn several times, but all her messages "Finn, please, we need to talk" were ignored, just like her calls. After classes she waited for him in the parking but he seemed to have left earlier. The next day the same happened, and the next day and the next day... She saw him at school everyday but never got a chance to talk to him in private. After a week of such fruitless efforts Rachel gave up and pretended like there was nothing wrong but oh, if anyone could see that poor girl when she came home and threw herself onto her bed and just laid there crying heartbrokenly. She was replaying that moment in her mind – one second Finn was kissing her and the next second it was all over - not only the kiss, but also their friendship, their growing feelings for each other, her hopes and dreams. In seconds she was thrown from the cloud nine back to reality, harsh and now bitter reality that she was living in before Finn. But she was Rachel Barbra Berry after all and she knew only one way out of this hurt and pain – music. So she just spent all her time singing and singing and singing until she felt a little better and she just needed some more time to heal her wounds. Though it was hard with seeing Finn so often, every night before falling asleep Rachel repeated like a prayer the words from Lara Fabian's song "I've cried enough":

_All of my tears have been frozen  
After these years in this pain  
My heart has finally chosen  
To beat a bit faster again  
Now I feel the awakening  
I don't look back anymore  
I am mysteriously standing on the good side of my soul  
_

_All I recall is the moment  
Sadness is fading away  
It is for passion I'm falling but now I'm back on my feet again  
I wanna rewrite the story  
Not even what seemed insane  
How could I ever feel sorry for being stronger than I am?  
_

_I've cried enough  
Over the priceless time I've lost  
I've learned the going gets too tough  
Now you regret love  
I've cried enough  
What you'll see on my face again  
Is nothing but the rain  
I've cried enough_

_Why would I try to deny it?_  
_Most of my dreams are a mess_  
_But what didn't kill me in fact has taught me_  
_Life's a big game of chess_  
_Although I believe in the future_  
_I keep in mind all the past_  
_Now that I live in the present_  
_I don't care about the rest_

_I've cried enough..._

If only it was as easy in reality as it seemed in the song. A month has passed since the kiss and although Rachel was not crying every day anymore it still stung to see Finn, especially with Quinn but she had set her mind on being strong and never let him or anyone else hurt her again.

One day Rachel was walking along the hall and noticed Finn with of course Quinn near his locker, so she deliberately looked away and froze on the spot upon seeing a very familiar person standing just two meters away from her. The person also froze and stared at her as if not believing his eyes.

- Rachel?!

- Jesse?!

And then as if on command they ran into each other's arms, with Rachel wrapping her arms behind his neck and Jesse picking her up and spinning her around, caring neither about anybody in the hall nor about two amber screwed-up eyes that were scanning the guy who was embracing Rachel.

- What are you doing here? – The happy "friends" asked at a time and laughed.

- Study and you?

- Well, erm, my folks and I moved to Ohio because of their hotel business, so I most likely gonna graduate from McKinley. It's incredible, Rachel - I couldn't even dream about transferring to the school where you study! Wow, you look stunning! I like your bangs; you didn't have them when I saw you last time...I missed you so much!

- Yeah, that's unbelievable! I missed you too, Jesse...Thank you, that's so nice of you to have noticed. You too look great, just the way I remember you. Oh, darn it, I've Spanish now, I have to go...look, let's hang out somewhere after school today, I haven't seen you for ages!

- I can't...the last truck with our things is coming and as my parents are at work I'll have to watch over the process of unloading and then I'll be unpacking all the stuff...

- Oh... (she sighs). How about tomorrow?

- I'm free. Great! Wait, can I walk you to your class?

- Sure, but we have to hurry.

They quickly headed towards the Spanish classroom holding hands. At the classroom door they stooped to say goodbye; Jesse kissed Rachel on the cheek just at the moment when Finn was entering the classroom. But the two were too indifferent to what was happening around them to notice how Finn clenched his teeth and fists as he was passing by them.

The next day Rachel was beyond happy because of Jesse. Still she couldn't believe he was here. She was not thinking about who were they now – friends, acquaintances or a couple, but it didn't matter; Jesse was here in the time when she needed a close friend most of all and it was awesome.

She thought that her emotions were written on her face as she was walking to her locker, hoping to meet Jesse, but instead all of a sudden she felt ice-cold pins on her face...slushie. With Finn warning her about a possible "attack" she has been escaping them for quite a while and almost forgot how awful that felt. She cleaned herself off and was about to throw an insult into Puck (she was pretty sure it was him) when...

- Hey, you! Yes, you – mohawk head! – Jesse called out with anger obvious on his face and in his voice.

- What? Who the hell are you? – Puck was utterly surprised by such disrespect, usually everybody was scared to even address him, let alone addressing in such a way_._

- I'm Jesse and you are a jerk-footballer who tries to pretend cool by maltreating younger and weaker students!

- Wow-wow-wow, watch you tongue! I'd like to know what I've done before I kick your ass, as far as I don't remember I did anything to you personally.

- Not to me, to this girl! – Jesse points to Rachel, who was still standing here with her eyes wide open.

- Oh, I see, ha-ha! Ladies and gentlemen let me present to you – the knight in shining armour! Let's welcome him like we do here in McKinley! – And another slushie was thrown, now into Jesse's face.

- Now you've gone too far! – Jesse growled while rubbing his eyes open and pushed Puck so hard that he could have fallen if it were not for the footballers who were standing behind him. A second after Jesse was pinned against the wall by 2 guys who then looked at Puck waiting for his command.

- See, you are nothing without your gaggle of curs! C'mon, be a man, fight straight with me!

- Let him go dudes! So you wanna fight? Fine! After classes. In the yard. Don't be late. You'd better be a professional boxer or MMA champion, otherwise you're so dead! – They all leave laughing and being enthusiastic about the fight.

- Jesse, are you crazy? Do you know who that was? It's Noah Puckerman, the terror of this school! He's fought with everyone who had ever tried to question his authority and never lost!

- Rach, calm down, I'll be fine! I've dealt with such douches in my school in Florida and I hate them, they should be set down. And by the way I won't let his treating you like that go unpunished.

Rachel understood there was no use trying to talk him out of fighting with Puck so she just changed the topic as they went to the bathrooms to clean off. After classes she tried to make him change his mind, but in vain. She had a heavy heart because come to think of it she was the reason for this fight and if Jesse was severely beaten up, she would never forgive herself.

It seemed like all the school was in the yard; everyone came to see the whack who dared to affront Puck.

- Jesse, please, be careful! – Rachel pleaded.

- I'll be fine, don't worry. Trust me. – And he came up to Puck who was already there with the football team and Cheerios, Finn among them.

- Here he goes! I thought you wouldn't come. So, what's the deal?

- If I win, you and your friends will leave me and Rachel alone – no slushing, no pulling pranks, nothing of the kind. And if you win, you can slush me and play pranks and so on whenever and as much as you like.

- Ha-ha, you win! Ha-ha-ha! Like that's gonna happen! But ok, deal. Let's get started.

And without warning he smashed a fist in Jesse's face so that the latter fell down and blood started dripping from his nose. He quickly got up and squared off. Puck chuckled and hit straight but this time Jesse was ready and dodged the blow and stroke back with all his strength. That happened several times – Puck was attacking and Jesse escaping or striking the blows aside and hitting back. At last Puck got enraged and ran into his rival and shoved him to the ground and also fell; a series of punches followed but neither of the guys was giving up. But when they got up Jesse thumped Puck in the abdomen and the "terror of the school" doubled over in pain; Jesse gripped his wrist with two hands and applied a choke hold then tripped him up so that now Puck was lying on the ground facedown and Jesse holding his hand above his back, not letting him get up or counterpunch him. The fight was over.

- Fine, you win, let go! – Puck whispered in pain.

- What? I cannot hear you. Say it louder.

- YOU WIN! – Puck bawled loudly and the people around gasped.

The fighters got up and stared at each other - they were both bleeding and bruises started to appear but Puck looked much worse. On seeing Jesse like this Rachel could no longer stay in place and ran to him and hugged him not minding the blood and dust that was now on her clothes.

- Listen up, everyone! From now on these two are under my wing. If anyone ever touches them, he'll have to deal with me, so you'd better not even think about it. – Puck said to the crowd who was still there dumbfounded and then turned to Jesse and Rachel. – Dude, I rarely say this so listen close – you're better fighter than me. Besides, you're very strong, you'd be a great addition to our football team. – He offered his hand and Jesse shook it.

- Not, interested, but thanks anyway.

- C'mon, think it over! Chicks are crazy about us.

- I know but I need only one girl to be crazy about me. – He looked at Rachel meaningfully and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Rachel was bewildered, the events of the last 10 minutes were happening too fast and her mind was in a mess, but the only thing she knew for now was that she wanted to feel Jesse's lips on hers again.

- Hey Finn, come here! – Puck called his best friend. – This is Finn Hudson, the quarterback. Finn, meet Jesse , he's new here and this is Rachel...

- Berry. – Rachel reminded trying not to look at Finn.

- Nice to meet you, Finn. – Jesse put out his hand but Finn ignored it.

- Nice to meet you too. – Though his tight lips and the white knuckles on his fists contradicted his words. – Puck, let's go, or we'll be late for gym.

- See you guys. Any problem – come to me or Finn. – They leave but they were not too far from the couple to miss Jesse saying:

- Rachel, I wanted to ask you something yesterday, but we had no time, so I'll do it now –

will you be my girlfriend?

No answer followed so Finn turned to look at them but immediately regretted it – they were kissing. Finn's heart sank upon realizing that he lost Rachel now but he couldn't do anything about it – he had a girlfriend and Rachel now had a boyfriend and they were not even friends anymore.

**So, what do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanx everyone for your reviews, I appreciate them :) **

**Chapter VI.**

Rachel had never thought her school life could be so awesome – her caring and cute Jesse was always around paying compliments and cheering her up, she didn't have to fear slushies or pranks from Puck and others anymore, some "cool" boys and girls started talking to her, in general – she was like in paradise now. The only piece that could make her happiness complete but was missing was Finn. He was the only one in McKinley who didn't change his attitude towards her, he even seemed colder and more distant than before. A week ago this would have hurt her deeply, but now Jesse took all her time and kept her busy so that she didn't have time for depressing thoughts.

Finn's life, on the contrary, turned into a living hell. He didn't know why he got jealous every time he saw Rachel and Jesse together and it happened almost all the while he was at school. The sight of them holding hands, hugging and kissing in the halls, of Jesse whispering something into Rachel's ear and her laughing at his words at lunch, of their too passionate kisses in the morning when they met in the parking lot and so on and so forth really made Finn sick. He couldn't help but admit that he missed Rachel and especially now that she seemed to have lost interest in him and was actually happy.

Three weeks later Rachel and Jesse went to "Breadstix" to celebrate their being together for a month. Jesse's arm was wrapped possessively around her shoulders as they were sitting side by side chatting.

- Rachel, you know we've dated for a month now and I...you might have noticed I'm not good at expressing my feelings...well...the past month was the happiest time in my life because of you. It's even better than the summer we spent together. I want to thank you for all this time and...this is for you. – He took out a small rectangle box never breaking eye contact with astonished Rachel and handed it to her.

- Jesse, what...

- Just open it.

- Oh...it's just beautiful! Thank you! – She was staring at a golden chain with a heart-shaped pendant. When Rachel finally came around she gave Jesse a sweetest kiss but it was interrupted but a familiar voice saying:

- Finn, what's up? Are you listening to me? – Rachel and Jesse turned around and realised that they have been sitting back to back with Finn and Quinn, just a few inches away from each other.

- Hey guys! Fancy meeting you here! – Jesse said before Rachel got a chance to stop him.

- Jesse? Rachel? Yeah, that's a surprise. – Quinn seemed pleased that her boring date with Finn was cut short. – What're you doing here?

- Celebrating. We've been dating for a month, you know. Wanna join us? – This time Rachel punched him in the stomach.

- Jesse, this was supposed to be OUR evening! – She hissed but he just smiled and kissed her.

The moment that Quinn and Finn sat down at their table, Rachel realised that they were up to a very long evening and she was right. Though Jesse and Quinn were chatting cheerfully, Finn was only scowling at Jesse and Rachel couldn't dare to look at Finn and only cuddled closer to her boyfriend and gave a sigh of relief when the waiter brought their food and drinks. Suddenly a man holding a basket of roses of different colours passed by and offered the guys to buy flowers for their "beautiful ladies", but they both shook their heads saying "thank you". After this short distraction they returned to the food but in a few minutes Jesse excused himself and left. Rachel felt extremely uneasy, because no matter how concentrated on her meal she tried to be, she could feel Finn's burning stare. But then Jesse returned:

- Rach, I've something for you.

Rachel looked up and saw Jesse holding the basket full of flowers that the man had just been offering.

- Ah...Jesse, that's so sweet. I'm speechless.

Jesse handed her the basket, leaned in and kissed her ever so slowly, ignoring the deadly glance that Finn shot at him, and Finn in his turn, ignored the reprimanding words that Quinn was addressing him. It stung to watch the kiss, but followed it was like a job in the solar plexus.

After they broke apart in need for air, Jesse looked into Rachel's eyes, pulled a stray strand of hair back from her face and with a look of determination all of a sudden said the words that Rachel was waiting for her whole life, but that still they caught her off guard.

- Rachel, I love you.

Rachel's eyes widened and she caught her breath for some seconds, but then a smile lit up her face and she gasped:

- I love you too. – These simple words made Jesse jump for joy and kiss her again, now more passionately but lovingly.

The double date was over and the couples said good-bye to each other and headed to their cars. On the way home Jesse and Rachel were talking about some insignificant things when Jesse suddenly said:

- I don't like that Finn.

- What? You've only talked to him once or twice. – Rachel was surprised that he paid attention to Finn and wanted to talk about him now.

- That's enough for me to see though a person. I don't like jocks.

- But you seem to be good friends with Puck and he's a jock too.

- Yeah, but Puck is different, you see, he's a born leader and he proves it every day and I respect him for this, and Finn is a nincompoop. His popularity rests on him being a quarterback and that's it. He doesn't stand out from the crowd and even his girlfriend is with him only because he's popular. It's absolutely obvious to everyone, except for him. He has no ambitions, no talent, and he'll be stuck in Lima with his future wife and kids for the rest of his life. And what else is obvious is that he's into you.

-WHAT? – Rachel was so shocked by the last statement that didn't even object to what Jesse said about Finn.

- What? Don't tell me that you didn't notice it. Yeah, he's into you. I thought so when we first met after the fight with Puck and tonight my suspicions proved true. He was withering me with his look the whole evening and didn't even say good-bye. I wonder how Quinn hasn't noticed that he laid his eyes on you.

- Well, I doubt all this but still – you're so calm while talking about it. Aren't you jealous?

- Jealous? Ha-ha! Of whom? Of Finn Hudson? Of course not! You see, he's the kind of guy that doesn't have the guts to break up with a girl or cheat on her even if he doesn't like her anymore. He doesn't have the guts to pry a girl he really likes away from her boyfriend, so he will just stare at you anytime he sees you and hope that this situation works out somehow. He's a wimp. Oh, here we are. See you tomorrow, honey.

- Buy. – Rachel smiled at the word "honey", she went weak at the knees whenever he called her that, and opened the car door but Jesse stopped her.

- Rach?

- Hm?

- I love you.

- Love you too. – Rachel beamed and kissed him, but broke the kiss before it got too passionate and left the car.

That night Rachel was tossing and turning in bed trying to fall asleep but in vain. Thoughts went rushing through her mind, thoughts about Jesse's words, not the words "I love you", but those that he said about Finn. "Finn's into me? Pff, that's impossible! He doesn't like me and he made it quite clear on our last meet in the park...but...he did kiss me and he really seems a bit jealous because of Jesse. And that explains why he was so quiet and anxious tonight. And he barely said two words to Jesse in a month. But then why did he run away after the kiss and has ignored me since then? What if Jesse was right about him not having the guts to tell me how he really feels about me? No, it's not true. However, why is he still dating Quinn if everything he told me about he is true? Oh, that's ridiculous! Why am I thinking about him? I'm not supposed to! I have Jesse and he loves me and he's so...oh, fuck you Finn! Get out of my head!"

Soon that event was forgotten and Rachel came back to her normal life. One evening two weeks later Rachel and Jesse were making out in the living room of her house when the doorbell rang. Rachel pulled away unwillingly.

- Rach, come back here, someone must have mistaken the house, who else could it be at that time?

But Rachel already headed for the door and froze in shock when she saw who was standing at her doorstep.

- Finn? What are you doing here?

No answer followed as Finn, in his turn was left tongue-tied because of Rachel – with her hair a bit messy, her lips swollen and her shirt almost completely unbuttoned. This was the sexiest sight he'd ever seen. But then Jesse made his presence known.

- Rachel, who's there? Finn? What the...! You forgot where you live? – Jesse came near and girdled Rachel's waist.

Finn looked at Jesse, who was still panting a little, then at Rachel and put two and two together and jealousy took an iron grip on his heart, but he found the strength to answer between teeth:

- Nice to see you too, Jesse. I need to talk to Rachel.

Jesse examined Finn for a while and responded:

- Rachel, is that okay with you?

- Urm, yep, sure.

- Fine, I'll be in the living room. Don't be long! – He gave Rachel a kiss on the lips and stalked out shooting a warning glance at Finn.

- So what do you want Finn? – Rachel asked.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO, did you like it?**


End file.
